Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
People enjoy playing various card games. Many card games may involve chance due to the seemingly randomness of shuffling of the playing cards. However, various strategies have been developed to determine advantages between players. Some players may try to utilize some of these strategies to their advantage when playing card games involving gambling such as, but not limited to, casino type card games.